Vinjay
Biografia Nato a Crotone il 1° maggio 1985, ha mosso i suoi primi passi in Calabria dove è entrato presto in contatto con il mondo del clubbing locale e del djing essendo figlio d'arte. Dopo alcuni anni vissuti tra gavetta e frequentando alcuni studi di registrazione e dopo successive esperienze di dj resident dietro le console di alcuni clubs italiani, dal 2011 si è trasferito a Tenerife (Spagna) spinto da nuovi stimoli, nuove sonorità e da nuove collaborazioni e progetti. Nel 2014 ha fondato la VinGas Records, la sua etichetta discografica di musica elettronica. Si è confermato presto disc-jockey musicalmente versatile e poliedrico che nel corso del suo periodo di attività è riuscito a racimulare importanti traguardi ed esperienze artistiche partendo dapprima dalla piccola realtà di provincia e in seguito entrando a contatto con la realtà europea dove attraverso clubs ed etichette discografiche ha iniziato a promuovere e far conoscere la sua musica anche tra un pubblico più influente. Ha suonato così anche in Paesi esteri come (Russia, Spagna, Regno Unito, Francia, Lituania, Israele, Isole Canarie, ecc, ecc.) oltre che nella nativa Italia e ha avviato collaborazioni musicali con alcuni produttori della scena dance. Tra i clubs ed eventi più importanti dove ha suonato da citare il Ministry Of Sound (Regno Unito), Rock in Rio Festival (Spagna-Portogallo-Brasile), Carnaval De Tenerife (Isole Canarie), Vampis Club (Spagna), Tramps "The King Of Clubs"(Spagna), Pravda Club (Russia), Pop Star Club (Lituania), Club Mediterranee (Francia), Gay Village (Italia), Piper Club (Italia), The Club-Fidelio (Italia), ecc, ecc. Tra la fine del 2009 e il 2010 ha partecipato come dj in gara alla decima edizione della Dj Competition europea “Movida Corona Dj-Producer Contest”, una competizione organizzata e promossa da Mtv e Corona Extra e si è aggiundicato la vittoria nazionale durante la finale italiana di Roma del 6 Novembre 2009 divenendo il Dj-Testimonial italiano. Alcune settimane dopo conquisterà la medaglia di bronzo durante la Finalissima Europea di Londra nella cornice del Ministry Of Sound. I suoi recenti singoli ufficiali prodotti tra il 2012 e il 2014 come “One More Time feat. Andrea Love”, “We Are Not Famous feat. Martha”, “Amelia feat. Dr. Feelx”, “Disco Fever feat. Carl” hanno ottenuto feedbacks e consensi abbastanza positivi tra addetti ai lavori suscitando discreto interesse da parte di alcuni dj e radio e tanto da entrare per alcune settimane nelle Top 100 ufficiali di Beatport, JunoDownload, e nelle classifiche di King Of Spins, Italian Dance Chart,ecc, ecc. In seguito è iniziato un tour che lo ha visto protagonista dietro varie console europee. All' estate 2010 risale la sua partecipazione artistica come Guest del festival di musica Rock In Rio 2010 nel quale hanno partecipato tra l' altro anche alcune celebri pop-star quali Rihanna, Shakira, Jon Bon Jovi, e dj come David Guetta, Paul Van Dyk, Tiesto, Axwell ecc, ecc. Il sound che propone nelle sue gigs abbraccia groove e sonorità tipiche della musica House, Techno, Big-Room ed Electronica e il suo equipment tecnico è composto da 4 lettori Cdj e sintetizzatori e batterie elettroniche. Discograficamente ha inoltre collaborato in progetti con alcuni dj, produttori e voci come Andrea Love, Mario Più, Loverdose, Lush, Alex Gray, Alaia & Gallo, Daniele Petronelli, Worp, Sergio Matina, Helen Brown, Dr.Feelx, Carl , Dj Castello, Chris Minus, Eddy Wata, Amrick Channa, Adam Clay, ecc,ecc e pubblicato la sua musica su etichette discografiche quali: Metempsicosi Music, Saifam, Net’s Work, Just Entertainment Records, Miniatures Records, Fahrenheit Music, Time Records, D:Vision, Malatoid Records, Emotive Sounds, ecc, ecc. Curiosità Tra il 2009 e il 2010 è stato impegnato anche in alcune cause di beneficenza; come ad esempio il suo coinvolgimento all' interno di "United Djs For Abruzzo" un progetto realizzato in omaggio alle famiglie delle vittime colpite dal grave terremoto del 2009 che distrusse la città de L'Aquila (Abruzzo - (Italia) e nel quale assieme ad altri dj internazionali come Umek, Mauro Picotto, Joy Kitikonti, Valentino Kanzyani, Mario Più ha realizzato e donato un suo brano in beneficenza. Il brano in questione era la sua traccia "In The Night" successivamente pubblicata su etichetta Metempsicosi Music. I ricavati provenienti dalle vendite generate su Beatport vennero completamente devoluti in beneficenza alle associazioni Crocerossa Italiana e Protezione Civile. In seguito ha partecipato anche al progetto benefico "Leave A Track For Messina" in omaggio alle vittime del grave alluvione che colpì la città di Messina (Sicilia - Italia) nel 2009 donando un altro suo brano dal titolo "Fly". Vita privata Convive da alcuni anni con la sua compagna Florenzia Borrelli anche ella nativa di Crotone. I due vivono attualmente a Tenerife dal 2011. Discografia Album Ufficiali * 2008 - Detroit Experience Volume 1 su etichetta Footlovers Music (It) * 2010 - Detroit Experience Volume 2 su etichetta Plusquam Records (De) Singoli Ufficiali * 2006 - I Wanna Rock feat. Stix su etichetta Emotive Sounds (Dk) * 2007 - For Your Love feat. Ingrid B. su etichetta Kr Sound (De) * 2007 - I Want To Stay With You feat. Foma su etichetta Kr Sound (De) * 2008 - I Like Your Dick su etichetta Footlovers Music (It) * 2008 - Detroit Experience su etichetta Footlovers Music (It) e Time Records (It) * 2009 - Locomotive su etichetta Pluquam Records (De) * 2009 - Fly su etichetta Takeshi Records (It) * 2009 - In The Night su etichetta Metempsicosi Music (It) e Time Records (It) * 2010 - The Strobe su etichetta Metempsicosi Music (It) * 2010 - Exotic Fashions su etichetta NuZoneGears (It) * 2010 - Greek Trip su etichetta 2Djs4Love (It) * 2010 - Dark Train su etichetta Metempsicosi Music (It) * 2010 - Mammaflora su etichetta Nets'Work (It) * 2011 - Amelie su etichetta Tendenzia Recordings (It) * 2011 - Hermelinda su etichetta NuZoneGears (It) * 2011 - Dark Train Remixes * 2011 - Alma Latina su etichetta Bpm Beat Recordings (It) * 2012 - Disco Fever feat. Carl su etichetta Rnc Music (It) * 2012 - Disco Fever Remixes su etichetta Clippers Music (Es) * 2013 - Amelia feat. Dr. Feelx su etichetta Forever Young Records (It) * 2013 - We Are Not Famous feat. Martha su etichetta Malatoid Records (Uk) * 2014 - One More Time feat. Andrea Love su etichetta Miniatures Records (It) Ep * 2008 - Deep Experience Ep '' su etichetta Axum Records (It) * 2009 - ''Toxic Business Ep '' su etichetta Jean Records (It) * 2010 - ''Exotic Fashions Ep Volume 1 su etichetta NuZoneGears (It) * 2010 - Exotic Fashions Ep Volume 2 su etichetta NuZoneGears (It) * 2010 - Arcadia Ep su etichetta Tarantula Records (It) * 2010 - Deep & Cocktail Ep su etichetta Mantide Records (It) * 2011 - Amelie Ep Volume 1 su etichetta Tendenzia Recordings (It) * 2011 - Brain's Shock Ep * 2011 - Paranormal Ep * 2011 - Deutschland Ep * 2011 - Alma Latina Ep su etichetta Bpm Beat Recordings (It) * 2012 - Amelie Ep Volume 2 su etichetta Tendenzia Recordings (It) Remix Ufficiali * 2009 - Simona Gee - Jungle Lady (Vinjay Remix) su etichetta Afrosoup Recordings (It) * 2009 - Peter Santos feat. Dachoice - Clocks (Vinjay Remix) su etichetta NuZoneGears (It) * 2010 - Mario Più - Haunting Exploration (Vinjay Remix) su etichetta Fahrenheit Music (It) * 2010 - Alex Gray - Dead Purple (Vinjay Remix) su etichetta Net's Work Records (It) * 2010 - Dj Castello feat. Adam Clay - Crescendo (Vinjay & Dennis Borrelli Remix) * 2010 - Stereofunk - A Jazzman In New York (Vinjay Dub Remix) su etichetta Just Entertainment Records (It) * 2010 - Sergio Marini - Indayatuba (Vinjay Remix) su etichetta NuZoneGears Music (It) * 2010 - Jimmy Calabrese - Dream (Vinjay Remix) * 2010 - Dj Storm vs Ash - Toxic (Vinjay Remix) * 2011 - Alkatif - El Ciuleandra (Vinjay Remix) su etichetta Net's Work Records (It) * 2011 - Joe Piccino - Rio (Vinjay & Fabio Mazzei Remix) su etichetta Bpm Beat Recordings (It) * 2011 - David Estebal feat. Amrick Channa - The Moment (Vinjay Red Zone Mix) su etichetta Tendenzia Recordings (It) * 2011 - Sergio Matina & Gabry Sangineto - Free Your Mind (Vinjay & Sergio Marini Remix) * 2011 - Miss P - Got Ya (Vinjay & Fabio Mazzei Remix) * 2011 - Kris Reen & Dave Elle - If You Wanna Dance (Vinjay & Fabio Mazzei Remix) su etichetta D:Vision (It) * 2011 - Jimmy Calabrese - S-Xpress Theme (Vinjay & Joe Piccino Remix) * 2011 - Joe Piccino - Hola Chicos (Vinjay Remix) * 2012 - Eddy Wata - Senorita (Vinjay Dub Remix) su etichetta Rnc Music (It) * 2012 - East Side Beat - Your Eyes Don't Lie (Vinjay Filtered Remix) * 2013 - Helen Brown feat. Alyel - Breathe Me (Vinjay & The Vegas Remix) su etichetta Hitfinders Music (It) * 2013 - Martin Lu - Without You (Vinjay Remix) su etichetta Lthq (Lt) * 2014 - Arny M. feat. Modestyno - Passion (Vinjay Club Remix) Bootleg * 2014 - Coldplay - Clocks (Vinjay Bootleg) * 2014 - Daft Punk, Giorgio Moroder - Giorgio By Moroder (Vinjay Bootleg) Premi, Riconoscimenti e Onorificenze - 2013: Ha ricevuto un premio di riconoscimento dal Comune di Crotone; il premio è stato realizzato dall' orafo crotonese Michele Affidato e consegnatogli in seguito ad alcuni meriti artistici conseguiti a livello internazionale in rappresentanza della città di Crotone. - 2012: Si è classificato alla posizione N° 351 della “World Dj-Mag” - 2012: E' stato finalista Italiano nel “Pioneer Italia Dj-Producer Competition”. - 2011: Ha ricevuto un premio di riconoscimento dalla Provincia di Crotone in persona dell' assessore Gianluca Marino; il premio era stato realizzato dall' orafo crotonese Michele Affidato e consegnatogli in seguito ad alcuni meriti artistici conseguiti a livello internazionale e in rappresentanza della città di Crotone. - 2010: Finalista Europeo del “Movida Corona Dj-Producer Competition”. - 2009: Vincitore Italiano del “Movida Corona Dj-Producer Competition”. Note Vinjay performs at Rock In Rio Festival 2010 Vinjay performs at Ministry Of Sound in London United Djs for Abruzzo Vinjay on the Beatport Top 100 tracks Vinjay On Topdeejays.com Dj-Rankings Vinjay feat. Carl "Disco Fever" Lithuanian Tour M2o Albo Dei Dj Intervista su CalabriaGood Calabriaonline Vinjay at MagiKro Festival 2013 Vinjay on Cn24Tv Il Crotonese Collegamenti esterni *(it) Official Homepage *(it) Profilo ufficiale su Myspace *(it) Pagina Ufficiale su Facebook Categoria:Persone legate a Crotone Categoria:Persone legate a Tenerife